suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 11
|nextseason= }} , also known as Big Brother Jeopardy Junction, is the eleventh season of Suitman's Big Brother, which premiered on April 6, 2019. Production The future of Suitman's Big Brother beyond previous season was confirmed on November 30, 2018, with the series going on hiatus to return in early 2019. An eleventh season was then confirmed on March 17, 2019, featuring an all new cast and also a brand refresh, with an updated series logo. The season's main twist and theme, Jeopardy Junction, was announced at the opening of applications for new houseguests on March 24, 2019, closing over one week later on April 3, 2019. In total 33 people applied, 17 were cut from the casting, and the remaining 16 went on to become the houseguests competing in the game. The full cast of 16 was revealed on April 4, 2019. Each "week" (a cycle of 2-3 days) the houseguests compete for the title of Head of Household. The HOH must take on the responsibility of nominating two houseguests for eviction. The winner of the Power of Veto then has the ability to save one of the two nominees, forcing the HOH to name a replacement nominee, or they may choose not to use it. The final two nominees on the block at the end of each week must then face the votes of all their fellow housemates, excluding the HOH. The person with the most votes is evicted, with the HoH making the final decision in the event of a tie. Once only the final two houseguests remain, a jury of previously evicted houseguests cast their votes to decide the winner of Big Brother. The series remains produced and hosted by , with production assistance once again from , and . Twists * Jeopardy Junction: This season introduced the all-new 'Jeopardy Competition', allowing certain houseguests the chance to win power in the game, so long as they placed a risky wager with what they already have on their ability to succeed. * Emerald Veto: A brand new Power of Veto was introduced this season which could be used before the Nomination or Veto Ceremony, rather than after, to immune a player from potential nomination live at that ceremony. Current Status HouseGuests Voting History } | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="18" style="background-color:white;" | |- ! colspan="2"| Andrew | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Birks | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Bryan | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Jacob | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Jake | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Jayson | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Jimmy | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| John | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Kamani | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Matt | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Patrick | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Raul | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Sydney | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Tisha | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Ty | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Zoovier | | colspan="15" |- ! colspan="18" style="background-color:white;" | |- ! colspan="2" | Notes | colspan="17"| (none) |- ! colspan="2" | Eviction Results | | | | | | | | | | | | | |} Jeopardy Junction History Game History Week 1 On Day 1, Tisha won Head of Household in the "Hang Tough" HOH competition. He nominated Matt and Zoovier for eviction. On Day 2, Andrew, Bryan and Ty were picked to play alongside Tisha, Matt and Zoovier in the "Stay or Fold" POV competition, in which Matt won the Power of Veto. At the Veto Ceremony, Matt used the POV on himself, removing him from the block. Tisha named Ty as the replacement nominee, forcing him to face the eviction with Zoovier. At the eviction on Day 3, Zoovier was evicted by a vote of 7-6. Week 2 On Day 3, Jimmy won Head of Household in the "Avatar-o-Matic" HOH competition. He nominated Patrick and Ty for eviction. On Day 4, Jacob, Jayson, Raul, Sydney and Tisha were picked to play alongside Jimmy in the "Snakes and Ladders" POV competition, in which Jacob won the Power of Veto. Category:Big Brother Seasons